Knight
The Knight is one of the two classes that can be chosen after completing the Superior Class Change Exam quest as a Fighter, with the other being the Barbarian. Compared to the Barbarian, the Knight has more defense but less physical attack power. Skills : See also : Fighter skill list Once the player changes class to become a Knight, he/she gets 5 more unlock keys to unlock new skills. Strike type Strike L4 : Slash attack on a single foe :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 8, Pretty Corus x 15, Chromium Piece x 14 :: After: ? Charge type Charge L4 : Set off a charged attack (needs 2 turns to charge) (MP cost : 14) :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 9, Light Corus x 14, Linde Seed x 8 :: After: Heavy Corus x 13, Light Corus x 20, Linde Seed x 14, Pearl Ore x 15 Blood Oath L4 : Sacrifice HP to your allies :: 1st time: Warped Corus x 19, Ragged Cloth x 8, Tree Stem x 1 :: After: ? Crash type Crash L4 : Cancel charge attacks by foes :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 8, Solid Corus x 16, Holy Drop x 9 + 4630Z :: After: Soft Corus x 14, Solid corus x 22, Holy Drop x 16, White Crystal x 1 + 9260Z バッシュ Lv4 (Bash L4) : Master the art of attacking with a shield (盾で殴りつける技を会得する) :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 18, Weird Rag x 15, Ruby Gem x 8 + 4630Z :: After: Heavy Corus x 23, Weird Rag x 18, Ruby Gem x 10 + 9260Z Cost 4 MP. Chance of paralyzing enemies 執念 (Obstinance) : Master the art of attacking to survive (攻撃に耐え抜く術を会得する) :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 17, Pom Fruit x 9, 機鋼体の銅線 (Metal Chassis) x 1 :: After: ? 贄の契約 (Sacrifice) (costs 1 key) : Master the art of self-sacrifice (自己の犠牲の技を会得する) :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 16, Lead Chunk x 15, Pom Fruit x 9, Beast Fang x 1 :: After: ? バッシュ Lv5 (Bash L5) (costs 1 key) : Master the art of attacking with a shield (盾で殴りつける技を会得する) :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 24, 清潔そうな布切れ (Clean Rag ?) x 22, Blue Crystal L x 6, Chromium Piece x 5 + 6400Z :: After: ? バッシュ Lv6 (Bash L6) : Master the art of attacking with a shield (盾で殴りつける技を会得する) :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 30, Weird Rag x 26, Red Crystal L x 10, Dragon Meat (?) x 1 :: After: ? Fierce Attack type Fierce Attack L4 : Stronger attack when near death (MP cost : 18) :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 9, Light Corus x 19, Chromium Piece x 6, Spirit Sand x 1 :: After: Soft Corus x 14, Light Corus x 23, Chromium Piece x 13, Gold Piece x 13 Manazanba L4 : A powerful attack based on HP :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 23, Goopy Liquid x 9, Dorsal Fin x 1 :: After: ? Power Up type Power Up L4 : Raise power (weapon) :: 1st time: Heavy Corus x 11, Red Crystal L x 7, Amethyst Ore x 14 :Power Up L5 : 1st Time: Soft Corus x 16, Iron Chunk x 15, Pom Fruit x 9, Beast Fang x 1 :: After: Heavy Corus x 16, Black Crystal S x 23, Amethyst Ore x 23 :: Counter type Counter L4 : Counter after enemy attack :: 1st time: Warped Corus x 7, Pretty Corus x 17, Weird Rag x 12 :: After: Warped Corus x 12, Pretty Corus x 21, Weird Rag x 15, Tochi Seed x 13 Fortify (costs 1 key) : Cancel enemy attack :: 1st time: Soft Corus x 13, Pom Fruit x 18, Brass Chunk x 5, Black Crystal S x 8 :: After: ? Gain Break Power Swipe (L1): Powerful attack on a single foe. Justice (L2): Attracts enemy's attack and invalidates the damage to the caster for 4 turns (Status effect cannot be invalidated) Category:Class